In The Blink of An Eye
by BobWhite
Summary: Mild violence & language. What happens when a girl from the Detectives world goes miising,tied to a chair, and held for ransom. The detectives get even & try to get her back!
1. Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

This will be a Strong Medicine, Law & Order: SVU crossover. Mild language & violence. R&R to find out.

**Normal Day?**

Detectives Elliot Stabler & Olivia Benson were sitting at there desks going over some paperwork when Det. Stabler's phone rang.

"**Detective Stabler speaking, how can I help you?"**  
"**Daddy."**  
"**Maurine, what's wrong."**  
"**She's gone."**  
"**Who, whose gone?"**  
"**Katilina. Her mom called and asked if I had seen her & when I told her that I hadn't, she asked if I had seen her at school. I told her that Katilina never showed up for school. Her mom went beserk, and told me to call her if I heard from her."**  
"**Maurine, give me Katilina's number and I'll call her mom. Then we'll figure out what to do next."**  
"**Thank you dad, Katilina's number is (**fake number**) 503-669-4251. Her mom's name is Ivonka Morozov, and they live at (**fake address**) 4452 Mason Ave. N.E."**  
"**Thank you Maurine. We'll do our best."**  
"**Thanks daddy."**


	2. Amber Alert

**Amber Alert:**

"**What did Maurine want?"** Olivia asked.

"**Her friend Katilina never showed up at school today & her mom is worried. I promised I'd check it out."  
"Does Katilina have a last name?" **Captain Regan asked.

"**Yeah, it's Morozov. Maurine gave me her phone number and address. I was going to see if Olivia & I could go over & talk to her."**

"**Good idea. Where does she live?"**

"**At 4452 Mason Ave. N.E."**

"**Head over there right now. I don't want the media getting a hold of this until we have all the information. Then, when we do have the information, alert the TV stations & get an Amber Alert started. I want the whole country looking for this girl."**

"**Yes Captain."**

Det. Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler arrived at Mrs. Morozov's home & rang the doorbell.

"**Can I help you?"** Mrs. Morozov asked.

"**Yes. My name is Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. His daughter, Maurine called him regarding your daughter. May we come in?"**

"**Umm…yes, please do."**

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"**So, Detectives, may I get you anything to drink?"**

"**No Mrs. Morozov. But we need to know a couple things. When was the last time you saw Katilina?"  
"She left for school this morning. She was going to meet Maurine at the corner by school. When she didn't come home, I called Maurine and asked if she was over at her house. When Maurine told me that she hadn't seen her all day, I called the police. I am glad that Maurine called you, Det. Stabler. I was just about to call the police back, wondering where they were & why they hadn't showed up at my house yet."**

"**Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your daughter?"  
"No, everyone loves Katilina. She is such a nice girl. She even volunteers at the local shelter when she's not at work. She had the day off today so I was worried when she didn't come home."**

"**We need to know if you are willing to go publicly with this. We need to be able to put up an Amber Alert and were wondering if you would make a statement regarding your daughter. Once her picture and name is out on the wire, the better her chance is of coming home sooner."**

"**Elliot, Katilina has asthma. If he has her backpack, then her inhalers should be in the front pocket. Please bring Katilina back to me safe."**

"**Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Morozov."**

"**No, thank you Detectives."**

"**Your welcome ma'am."**

Detectives Benson & Stabler walked into the squad room after talking to Ivonka Morozov about her daughter Katilina. A press conference was scheduled for two hours from now & Mrs. Ivonka Morozov was willing to put herself on the wire to save her daughter's life. Katilina's father was in the Russian Mob & would most likely see the news that night about his daughter being missing in America. It was only time that concerned the Detectives of the SVU Squad. If what Mrs. Morozov had said, then Katilina only had a couple more days to go before her inhalers ran out. Then no one knew what would happen.


	3. Missing

**Missing:**

Name: Katilina Morozov

Sex: Female

Race: Russian

Date of Birth: January 6, 1990

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 130lbs.  
Eyes: Brown

Hair: Pitch Black w/ Sizzling Copper streaks

Missing From: New York City, New York

Reporting Agency: Special Victims Unit

**If you find this girl please contact the Special Victims Unit A.S.A.P.**

Phone: **503-669-6687**

(FAKE PHONE NUMBER & PERSON)

**SHE HAS ASTHMA AND IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER MEDICATION IT COULD BE DANGEROUS TO HER HEALTH. IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE MISSING GIRL, PLEASE CONTACT EITHER THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT OR MRS. MOROZOV AT THE NUMBER ABOVE IMMEADIATLY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**


	4. The House

**The House:**

I sat gagged, blindfolded & bound to a chair in the middle of some room. I heard people talking all around me, but all I felt was pain. The blood was slowly seeping through my shirt and down my arm. The gun had gone off while I was trying to escape. Now I wished I had never tried. I wished I had stayed home from school today, wished everything was different, wished everything could go back to the way it was. He said I was worth at least $650,000 dollars. I needed my inhaler, I couldn't breathe. I started rocking back and forth to get there attention. Someone came over to me & ripped the tape from my mouth.

"**What do you want?"** a ruff voice asked me.

"**I need my inhaler. I can't breathe. It's in the front pocket of my backpack. Please let me use it. I promise I won't try to escape again. I just…I just can't breathe."  
"Alright, stop talking and I'll let you have your inhaler."**

He grabbed my backpack and rummaged through the front pocket. Finding the inhaler, he untied one of my arms & took the blindfold off. He gave me the inhaler and told me that I wouldn't be getting out alive now that I had seen his face. I nodded and put the inhaler into my mouth and inhaled. I inhaled two more times before I was able to breathe better.

The man turned the TV on and I saw my mothers face pop onto the screen. My mother pleaded for my safe return and to who ever had me to release me because of my asthma. If I had an attack, the inhalers wouldn't help because my medicine for that was insulin and I didn't have that with me. He turned the channel to some cartoons and left after making sure I couldn't get away. He would try to call my mother to tell her about the RANSOM money.


End file.
